


Dance with Me

by Allura99



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: Relena is bored while attending yet another diplomatic function. Then she gets an invitation to dance.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgodmyeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodmyeyes/gifts).



[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Relena took a sip of her white wine as she watched the people out on the dance floor. The diplomatic conference was winding down. The charity gala was the final event, raising money for various children's causes.

She had already made her donation. She had spoke with every important and not-so-important official from various countries and organizations that her agenda required. She had even danced a couple of times.

She was ready to leave.

Her heels were beginning to make her feet ache. A pin holding her dark blonde hair in an elaborate updo was digging into her scalp, threatening to cause a headache. And the bodice of her navy blue strapless gown was starting to feel a little too tight as it hugged her torso. 

She wanted her pajamas, a carton of ice cream and an old movie while she curled up in bed. Not necessarily in that order. 

But it was still too early. The departure of the Foreign Minister of the Earth Sphere United Nation at this early hour would invite comment. She was stuck here for at least another hour.

“That's an awfully big sigh, Princess,” Duo said into her ear.

Relena smiled despite her melancholy. The former Deathscythe pilot was acting as her head of security tonight. While he was just filling in for her regular head of security, she was glad to have a friend and a former Gundam pilot watching over her.

“Just waiting until I can leave,” she admitted.

“And here I thought that all girls like dressing up and big, fancy parties.”

Relena laughed softly. “Maybe. But it can get old after a while.”

Duo made a sympathetic noise. “Do you want an extraction?”

“No,” she said. “I'll stay as long as originally planned.”

“Let me know if you change your mind.”

“You'll be the first to know,” she promised.

She made her way around the ballroom again. She stopped and chatted with the Prime Minister of Canada and her wife, congratulating them on the impending arrival of their second child. The German Chancellor asked Relena about a proposal working its way through the government and its chances of passing. The Vice President of Mexico showed off pictures of her grandchildren.

“They're adorable,” Relena said as the other woman scrolled through a large photo collection on her phone.

“The oldest is five and so precocious,” Ana Maria told Relena with a beaming smile. “I think that little Felipe will do great things.”

“I'm sure.” Relena saw a mutual acquaintance pass by. She called the Undersecretary of Finance of Levinia over to admire the photos. Once Ana Maria had another captive audience, Relena drifted on.

She found a quiet spot and began working on another glass of wine. She had another half an hour to go. She wondered if she could make her glass of wine last that long.

“May I have this dance?”

Relena turned to the deep voice behind her. “Heero.”

He was dressed in a tuxedo. His dark brown hair, still too long to be fashionable or respectable, threatened to fall into his deep blue eyes. His lips held the smallest hint of a smile as he pulled the wine glass out of her suddenly nerveless fingers easily, handing it to a passing waiter. 

He held out a hand to her. “Will you dance with me?”

She placed her hand in his. “Yes, of course.”

He led them to the dance floor. Relena gave a contented sigh as he began to lead them to the music. His moves were sure, confident as he guided her across the dance floor.

She concentrated on the feel on his hand in hers, the calluses of fingers causing a delicious friction against her skin. She relaxed further as she caught a hint of his aftershave. Something piney, smokey. She could never recreate his scent in her dreams. 

“I can't believe you're here,” she admitted quietly. 

He looked down at her, frowning. “Did you think that I would forget?”

“No,” she said, “but you were on a mission, Heero.”

“Trowa's finishing things up.” He pulled her tighter to him. “You will always be my most important mission, Relena.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. The rest of the diplomats could talk all they wanted. She hadn't seen him in weeks and she had missed him so much. “I love you, Heero.”

“Love you, too,” he said. He tipped her head up and brushed a kiss to her lips. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
